wait until it's over
by Joplin97
Summary: Mileven. su nombre sabe tan pesado como concreto en sus labios


**#1 nada me pertenece  
** **#2 Mileven. Pre-reunión, puro angst porque obviamente no estoy en el mood para otra cosa.  
**

* * *

 _wait until it's over_

* * *

 _Hey, Eurydice!_  
 _Can you see me?_  
 _I will sing your name_  
 _Till you're sick of me_  
 _Just wait until it's over_  
 _Just wait until it's through_

 _\- Arcade Fire,_ It's Never Over (Oh Orpheus)

* * *

Érase una vez (porque todas las historias de amor deben iniciar de cierta manera) en un pueblo donde las avenidas gritan y los árboles se esconden apenas el cielo decide pintarse de negro; un niño demasiado pequeño para entender como la tristeza se puede quedar atrapada entre sus costillas y como está se extiende por su cuerpo haciendo que cada respiración se haga más complicada que la anterior, para entender sus pesadillas en donde todo lo que alguna vez quiso desapareció en medio de un estallido luego de una despedida que no sabe a nada más que dolor.

Y donde hay un niño, debe haber alguien acompañándolo, aquí tenemos una niña que no entiende mucho de palabras, aunque tropieza con ellas cada vez que levanta la cabeza, mira al cielo (todo le parece gigante) y se da cuenta que está viva; demasiado pequeña para albergar tanta rabia dentro de su cuerpo, que a diferencia de la tristeza no se queda atrapada en las costillas, sino que se abre camino alrededor de todos sus huesos estallando de tanto en tanto.

Él, Michael, aun la espera.

Es paciente a su manera, le habla (a lo que el resto creería es un vacío) todos los días, sabe que hay algo ahí y espera su regreso, no pierde la esperanza de encontrarla porque de cierta manera es lo único que le permite seguir respirando, que hace que la tristeza en las costillas no se sienta tan agobiante en los días en los que se levanta sudando entre gritos, cuenta los días y se aferra a ellos como si cada uno fuese el último, es lo que se dice luego de terminar sus mensajes, de informarle que está bien (no importa mentir a este punto) y que necesita saber si ella lo está.

Ella, El, lo escucha.

No es como si alguien pudiese impedírselo, su cuidador apenas y está en casa durante el día (casa, la palabra suena áspera contra sus boca y se pregunta si alguna vez será capaz de llamar a la cabaña que comparte con su policía su hogar), se dedica a ver televisión la mayor parte del tiempo y a intentar aprender las palabras el tiempo restante, aferrándose a la voz de Mike y a la esperanza de verlo, le escucha contar los días y ella también empieza a hacerlo y a preguntar cuándo podrá verlo realmente, fuera del vacío, fuera de la oscuridad que lo rodea cuando lo visita.

"Pronto" es una palabra que inicia a detestar, le recuerda a la rabia que se extiende por todo su cuerpo, siempre le pareció curioso como otras palabras son las que ayudan a explicar lo que significa otra, y a pronto la intentan definir como _"Veloz, acelerado, ligero"_ y ninguna de esas palabras termina por ayudarle a entender porque Hopper se demora tanto en llevarla con sus amigos, en sacarla de la cabaña en la que está segura, pero se siente sola.

Nunca va acostumbrarse a sentirse así.

En el día 64, le cuenta que su madre lo castigo hace unos días por haberse quedado dormido en clase de matemáticas y luego decir en la oficina del director que no era su culpa que el maestro le diese tanto sueño, pero que en realidad no le interesaba, lo único que quería saber es si ella se encontraba a salvo, no importaba donde.

En el día 127, le explica como escribió una pinta en el baño del colegio y no lo descubrieron, le cuenta que es lo que todos los niños hacen cada vez que son castigados sin propósitos (su maestro de matemáticas no parece haber olvidado el incidente del sueño) y aquel día se había desquitado con él, sigue preguntando como está y si alguna vez le va a contestar del otro lado de la radio.

En el día 193, él le revela que Will no se está sintiendo bien, que probablemente solo ella entendería la situación de su mejor amigo y le recuerda que siempre va a tener un hogar a su lado, en su sótano, donde ellos serían los guerreros en el fuerte de almohadas y colchas donde ella vivió por una semana.

En el día 262, le cuenta que esta vez sí lo atraparon escribiendo en el baño, solo que no contra su maestro de matemáticas, sino contra el director; su madre está furiosa y le va hacer regalar su atari (brevemente le explicó que es una maquina con la que puedes jugar), le dice que el regalaría todas sus cosas con tal de saber dónde está ella.

En el día 325, le cuenta que Dustin tiene el puntaje máximo en un juego de arcade (esa es una palabra que El no logra encontrar en el diccionario, así que decide esperar a que Hopper venga para preguntarle), seguido de cerca en puntuación por Lucas, él y Will disfrutan de estos juegos pero aun así siguen prefiriendo jugar Calabozos y Dragones, aunque esto ya no emocione tanto a los otros; le repita que la extraña y que espera verla de nuevo pronto, le prometo seguir llamándola, porque ambos lo necesitan, la llamara incluso si ella no está ahí para escucharlo, pero espera que pronto pronto pronto esto se acabe y ella decida salir de donde sea se haya metido.

El odia tanto esa palabra.

(érase una vez, intento seguir la fórmula para contarte un cuento de hadas, intento torcer las palabras para crear un final feliz)

Son demasiado jóvenes para esperar tanto, pero es lo que hacen porque es todo lo que tienen a su alcance, saben que sus circunstancias no son normales y probablemente nunca lo sean, él a veces sueña con un mundo ideal, donde podría haber invitado a El a cenar en su casa, la habría podido presentar a sus padres y ella iría a la escuela con el resto de sus amigos para vivir una vida normal, donde no hubiese tenido que vivir encerrada como si de un animal de feria se tratase, como si no fuera tan humana como los demás, un mundo donde Eleven hubiese tenido un nombre real y no solo un número tatuado en su brazo, para recordarle siempre que ella le pertenecía a todos menos a ella misma.

Él piensa en ella, aún es muy pequeño para saber que es el amor, pero hay palabras que se entienden sin necesidad de darles otras palabras para que tengan sentidos, hay palabras que solo se sienten; Mike piensa en El y su nombre sabe tan pesado como concreto en sus labios.

* * *

Debería estar haciendo mil cosas más pero como siempre, escribo fanfics en lugar de hacer mis tareas para la universidad, odio el siglo de oro, góngora me consume y mi única esperanza de vida son estos chicos, probablemente luego termine escribiendo uno que sea todo fluff y amor, estos niños se lo merecen maldición.


End file.
